


More than this

by Hugiraedo



Category: Argo (2012), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Bottom！Tony Mendez, Egg Laying, M/M, Punishment
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 16:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18608041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hugiraedo/pseuds/Hugiraedo
Summary: 惩罚游戏





	More than this

点梗  
关键词：惩罚游戏（产卵器，蒙眼，自慰

黑暗并未减轻其中的羞耻。男人试图去判断对方当下于何处，却终究一无所获。他只能伸手，握住自己下身发烫的硬挺，粗暴的人撸动着以渴求片刻解脱。

事与愿违。难耐的欲望在动作刺激下滚滚高涨。不仅是身前的火热，还有后穴难言的空虚。他不该赌那么一把，这就是输掉的代价。

Napoleon Solo如鬼魅般对他耳语，“你还喜欢吗？”

低沉突兀的声音将敏感的人吓得不轻，蒙住双眼的安排让这场游戏平添更多趣味。Napoleon从后环住男人纤细的腰肢，轻柔缓慢的摇摆幅动着。“这是惩罚。”他在男人含糊的抽泣空隙中说到，“而你输啦。”

“呜…”宽大的衬衫被撩起，雅贼灵巧的手滑进那隐秘的地界，捻弄中年男人敏感的乳头来。他的大腿被迫分开，隐藏着的勃起隔着粗糙的布料便在Mendez格外细嫩的大腿根部摩擦起来。“哈…哈啊……”用在他身上的药物令这躯体敏感却也难以满足，浑浑噩噩间Tony放开正取悦自己的双手，稍向后去试图掰弄Napoleon的亵玩。

“我可没说停下，Mendez。”

他开口好心告诫自己的奴隶，手上不饶人地狠狠碾过Tony充血肿胀的乳晕。骤然升高的尖叫格外惹人愉快，Napoleon轻笑着，满意地看Tony再次颤抖的将手放在自己过于顽固的阴茎上。

“叫出来。”

“唔嗯...！”

这其中或多或少掺入些虚假成分，但Mendez的不自持是真实的，男人的颤栗是真，不稳的喘息也是真，“快些。”他不再温柔的催促，心下清楚若是照着如此速度，Mendez寡淡的机械动作加之药物作用后的身体，自己期盼的占有征服还不知道要等待到何时。

他伸手推在男人瘦削的背脊上，迫使对方极其乖顺的伏在床褥之间。光裸的酮体上透着层淡淡的粉色，旖旎于深色床塌上别有一番风情。Mendez低沉又乖巧的呻吟埋在了棉布里，在当下闷沉而隐忍着。他的臀部高高翘起，一方幽穴对着自己打开些狭小的空隙，似乎看得见透明的卵要泄出来。

“再加一颗。”他说着，手中拿起产卵用的假阴茎。

挣扎愈发明显，Mendez于他身下扭捏。“不…”男人声音细如蚊蝇，染着咸涩的哭腔同他求饶。“拜托，Solo……不能...”

塑胶制品贴上男人蜜穴的一圈软肉，Napoleon看那挣扎得起劲，心下一横便狠狠让卵挤进男人淫荡敏感的身体，“呜！啊啊啊！”高亢的哭叫只令他的眼里狂热越多，明胶制的卵在最宽处对Mendez而言会稍显吃力，收紧的括约肌让这进犯陷入僵局，他听见噗嗤水声，甩开多余的产卵器，直截用手指拓宽Tony隐秘的后庭去。

“唔...！哼嗯！Napole……！哈啊！”强行的怼入带来强烈的痛感就要逾过快意。尽管如此Mendez的下身依旧一片狼狈的湿泞，淫水和先前已融化在体内的卵交织成相当大量的水液，一股脑的从男人撑开的小洞里漫溢出来，活生生如同被侵犯数次才积攒足够的无数爱液。

“Napoleon...！Napo……哈啊啊啊！”被呼唤着名字的人强势的掰开男人小穴，另一手粗暴地将卵蛋挤进他的肠道里。“好好感受，Tony。”他依旧西装革履，只是头发稍显汗水濡湿的凌乱。

“这就是你怎么被侵犯的。”

“呜...啊...放过我...”

那卵终于挤进男人被开发熟练的身体，撑开的穴口是说不尽的色情淫靡。

“我会在你体内，留下。”

手指恶意地抠挖着Mendez的内壁，引起一阵又一阵肌肉痉挛着收缩。

“留下这个...”

他顶了顶那只卵。听男人脱力的淫叫。

“而且，远远不止这个。”

他重复着，就势俯身亲吻男人高挺的臀与陷下去的腰挎。

“远远不止这些。


End file.
